


恢复如初

by pleasecallmeX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasecallmeX/pseuds/pleasecallmeX
Summary: 德拉科嗤之以鼻：“我还没沦落到穷困潦倒的地步。我想要的东西大大超出了金钱的范畴，而且我觉得只有你能给我。”“你想要隐形斗篷。”哈利平淡地说。他也半信半疑，这是他唯一能让德拉科想要的东西……“别傻了，波特。”德拉科说，”我想要回我的名誉。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	恢复如初

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reparatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987962) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



战争结束后，马尔福庄园并没有什么变化。小道看起来有点不整洁，前门也没有人来应门，哈利只好绕着房子试门，但所有的门都不肯为他打开。其中有一只盘在门上面的龙，横眉冷对地想咬住他的手指。”主人在工作室里”它对他嘶吼道。哈利转过身来，发现庄园后面有一条细细的烟线在上升。他必须穿过正式的花园，翻过一个篱笆铁丝网，才找到了这个地方：一个旧的马厩。

他推开大门，走进一个昏暗的尘土飞扬的空间，头顶是一个空洞的草棚，两边是空荡荡的马厩。有声音从空间的更深处传来。他的脚步声在木板上咚咚作响，他走过一个拐角，来到一个看起来像铁匠工作室的空旷空间：那里有铁砧和风箱，还有一个装满煤炭的巨炉。

德拉科在那里，正在对一个巨大的钟的钟芯做着什么，它张开的脸就像一个愤怒的月亮，嘴巴紧紧地闭着。当哈利走近时，它瞪着他。“波特，”德拉科头都没转。“我有什么荣幸？这次是指控我非法使用黑魔法，还是又是一场民事诉讼？你会觉得人们现在应该已经放弃了吧。”

如果哈利能带着逮捕令来，他一定会带着。但是他最后一秒还是改变了主意。马尔福的衣服没有对工作做出任何让步：他在白衬衫上穿了一件压印着银色的黑色长皮衣，脖子上有一条优雅的领巾，还有过膝的配套靴子。他看起来是个标准的游手好闲的少爷。

“莫格伦·莱恩说我应该来找你。”哈利不情愿地说。

“嗯，”德拉科说，还是没有转过来。他的手不停地动着：他看起来像是在几个齿轮上来回挥舞着魔杖的尖端。“你习惯听他的建议吗？”

“菲利蒙娜、达图瓦和博金也是这样说的。”还有其他很多人也是如此：哈利费尽心机，才咬着牙走过来。

“能得到同行人的尊重总是好的。”德拉科说。他突然快速的扭动了一下手臂，红光一闪，“砰 “的一声。哈利的手本能地抓在魔杖上。然后德拉科放下魔杖，又把钟面关上。他对时钟说：“现在让我们看看。”时钟也朝他打量了一下，但随后指针转了一圈又一圈，直到打到正午。突然，它张开嘴，一只金色的鸟儿飞了出来，唱着歌，围着整个钟飞了一圈，钟的眼睛跟着它转，然后又飞回屋里。时钟闭上了嘴，现在它的嘴里充满了笑容。

德拉科转过身来，用一块丝帕擦干净手，然后靠在工作台上。“他们说你该找我做什么？”

哈利把肩上的麻袋往下一放，把它倒过来放在地上，把口子伸得大大的，然后把它直往上拉，揭示了一扇被固定在两根石柱之间的铁门。德拉科一下子从长椅上跳下来，朝它走来，他的眼睛眯着，闪闪发光，把手轻轻地放在上面，绕来绕去，摸着柱子上的雕刻，用手指触碰着扭曲弯曲的铁制尖端。“七世纪，我可以肯定是警戒者史密斯的风格，很有可能是她亲手做的。”他说。”我需要检查一下二级灵器才能确定。你在哪里挖到的？她的作品一般不会在芬兰以外的地方出现，我关注着所有的拍卖会呢。”

“它确实在芬兰出现过。一个黑暗女巫试图在那里的夏至日的仪式中使用它。”哈利说。”我们不确定她到底在做什么，我们认为她是想打开一个通往某个地方的传送门--”

“哼，‘打开一个通往某个地方的传送门’。”德拉科不爽地模仿着抱怨。”你以为呢？她想用它去度假？她明明是想复活死人啊。”

“什么？你怎么知道的？” 其他一些专家之前也提到过警戒者史密斯，但没有一个人能确定。

德拉科对着天花板勾了勾手指，高处的一盏灯飘了下来，缩成了一个闪着耀眼光芒的小球。他把它带到铁门上方最顶端的铁条上。它几乎弯曲了一倍，被烟熏得黑乎乎的，但在明亮的光线下，哈利只是看到金属上隐隐约约地刻着一些破旧的符文。“警戒者的大门通往死亡之地，波特。如果有人按字面意思翻译这些铭文，无疑会产生错误的想法，认为他们可以把死人带出来。这只是一个无能的黑巫师会犯的愚蠢错误。”

“你凭什么认为她无能？”

“她在尝试的时候被抓到了，不是吗？” 德拉科说。“你怎么会参与芬兰的调查？”

哈利缓缓说道：“她在施法时死了，所以芬兰调查组无法审问她在做什么。但是当他们翻看她的东西时，发现了……很多伏地魔的东西。”德拉科一下僵硬了起来。“他做的魔法物体的碎片、他写的信，甚至还有一本旧的教科书。”

“所以她是想把黑魔王带回来。”德拉科说。“打算询问他关于黑暗法术，他是如何获得力量的，毫无疑问。聪明。好吧，幸好她死了。传送门挺可惜，但你为什么要我看它？我怀疑你是否能正确使用这个门，即使它不是一个扭曲的残骸； 仪式已经失去了几个世纪。把这东西放进博物馆就完事了。”

“我们不能。”哈利说。”他们把它送到我们的办公室，看能不能弄清楚她在做什么，赫敏负责处理。她搞不明白那个女巫想做什么，但她意识到这是一个传送门，她想把它打开——”

“波特，你是不是在努力告诉我格兰杰居然把自己送到了死亡之地？”

“我们要把她救回来！” 哈利说，“但是谁都不知道该怎么办。”

//

马尔福这个彻头彻尾的混蛋，居然对他笑了足足一分钟。“你笑够了吗？” 哈利烦躁地问道。

“当然没有。”德拉科说。“你不能指望我不好好享受这个情况。伟大的英雄来乞求贱民的帮助，来拯救的不是别人，而是麻瓜的快乐和骄傲！这比我多年来寻找的满足感还要多。”

“你日子过得不错吧，马尔福。”哈利说。

“你会惊讶于现在有多少地方不收我的钱。”德拉科说。”更不用说我不得不卖掉一半的树林来支付法律费用了——我相信那片树林正在经历大型房地产开发呢。”

“听着，你到底能不能解决这件事？”

“我当然能解决。”德拉科说，单手有气无力地挥了挥。“但你要付出代价。”

哈利憋了好久的一口气终于呼了出去，缺氧的感觉让他有点晕。在德拉科说出这句话之前，他还不知道自己有多绝望。他当时正在会议室里和芬兰调查组组长谈话，当他听到走廊上传来的砰砰声时，就立即穿过烟雾跑了过去，推开聚集在赫敏门口的咳嗽人群。她的两个助手已经摇摇晃晃地走了出来，烟尘弥漫，眼珠子乱转，他们喘息着说出了发生的事情：突然闪现的灰光，吸力十足的漩涡拉着她……

他找遍了伦敦所有的巫师和专家。没有一个人知道如何修复它。博金是第一个试探性地说出马尔福名字的人。“我不知道这话该不该说，波特先生，但是……在这种情况下……”

“什么？” 哈利回答，眼睛阴沉地盯着传送门。

“这种年代和复杂程度的文物，相当超出了一般的范畴。”博金当时说。“修理这种古董赚不到什么钱，所以进这一行的人一般都是因为热爱。很少有人有机会积累足够的经验，培养所谓的专业技术。”

“你认识什么人吗？” 哈利一下子就抓住了这个空子，然后一下就后悔了。但在过去的三个星期里，他试过了伦敦、爱丁堡和巴黎所有有名望的工匠，还有一些其他地区的专家，在第五次有人半推半就地说了一句：“……当然，必须承认，马尔福先生确实对魔法文物有广泛的了解……”他就知道自己必须来这里了。他只是没有想到自己会有任何马尔福想要的东西。

现在他很后悔自己没有早点来。“好的，好的。”他说，“多少钱？”

德拉科嗤之以鼻：“我还没沦落到穷困潦倒的地步。我想要的东西大大超出了金钱的范畴，而且我觉得只有你能给我。”

“你想要隐形斗篷。”哈利平淡地说。他也半信半疑，这是他唯一能让德拉科想要的东西……

“别傻了，波特。”德拉科说，”我想要回我的名誉。”

//

德拉科比划着手指开始提出诡异的要求：每周在公共场所一起吃两次饭，直到修理完毕；每天不同的时间在哈利的办公室出现，并要求哈利特意放下正在做的事情来和德拉科见面。“而且我要你让你的好朋友亚瑟·韦斯莱向巫师协会提交一份土地使用法案，限制所有被巫师连续持有二十多代的领地只能出售或出租给其他巫师，并且要求在这块土地上的任何建筑都要通过历史保护协会的批准。”德拉科说，“你可以叫它《魔法不列颠保护法》之类的。”

“什么？” 哈利茫然道。”为什么？”

“我可不想在家门口建一个麻瓜的住宅区。”德拉科说，”而且这个法案显然除了我之外不会影响任何人。”

“我怎么知道这是真的？” 哈利疑惑地问道。

“因为这才是问题的关键。”德拉科说，“如果亚瑟·韦斯莱向巫师协会提出这个法案，你的一帮奴颜婢膝的崇拜者就会开始支持它，如果那个法案除了阻止买下我的树林的暴发户把它们夷为平地，然后成片成片地卖掉之外，没有任何作用，大家就会明白，马尔福家族到现在还有权力。”

“他们会知道我们这么做只是因为需要你的帮助。”哈利说。

“没人会在意为什么。”德拉科说。”我还会成功地让我最大的敌人完全为了我而宣读一项法案。那些癞蛤蟆精以后再也不敢找我的麻烦。”

当然，这一切都很糟糕，但当赫敏的生命岌岌可危时，哈利已经做好了接受一切条件的准备。“但如果你终究不能把它修改，”哈利阴沉着脸说，“你最好相信，我会想办法把这一切都收回来。”

“哦，我会把它修好的。”德拉科说，“不过，如何正确使用它，还是要靠你自己去想办法。我告诉过你，仪式已经失传了，我丝毫没有打算亲自去另一边旅行。”

“好吧。”哈利说。”我会和芬兰的巫师执法者谈谈。他们应该能给我一点见解。”

“太好了。”德拉科说，“快滚蛋吧，波特，我得花上一天的时间才能弄清楚这其中的原理。明天中午在我的俱乐部见。还有，别迟到了。”

哈利走出马厩后就停了下来，在鞋子上施了一个沉默咒，然后挥上了隐形斗篷——他把它带在身边，以为马尔福会当场要求他拿到隐形斗篷才会开始工作。他溜回马厩，沿着工作室蹑手蹑脚地走去。他半信半疑地以为会发现马尔福正和他的一个斯莱特林伙伴在壁炉里嘲笑哈利的轻敌。

在他离开后的三分钟里，工作室看起来就像被一帮疯癫的小精灵袭击了。马尔福正专心致志地从麻袋里拿出各种不同类型的彩色粉末撒在铁门上，它们弄得到处都是——包括他的领巾和他的高级皮衣上。就连他的头发也被粉末染成了粉红、绿色、黄色。他不耐烦地从眼睛里扫出一些灰尘，在额头和袖子上涂抹了更多的颜色，然后抓起魔杖：“让我瞧瞧你的实力吧。”他对大门说，眼睛里闪着光“火烧立现！”

他的魔杖里射出一道火花，在巨大的烟雾中引爆了所有的粉末。哈利急忙后退：如果粉末打在斗篷上，他就成了一个显眼的空白。烟雾在大门周围飘荡，不同的层次和颜色在闪烁，狂乱的涂抹图案就像一个孩子在用手指画颜料。”啊，这就对了。”德拉科说，他走过乱七八糟的工作坊，用手指划过一层奇异的闪着绿光的蓝色，带着他在一年级欺凌时的笑脸。”我就知道是你。”

烟雾在地板上飘荡，促使哈利不得不向门外冲去。

//

哈利在正午时分到达老威辛俱乐部吃午饭，没有提前一刻。他以前从来没有来过：那是一群巫师协会的人，而且比他认识的人都要有钱得多。他知道珀西还在炫耀过他的邀请函，像是挥舞着进入上层社会的一个标示。门口的男仆看到他的时候很惊讶，管家瞬间实体化——他的现影如此天衣无缝，甚至没有发出啪的一声，并伸出手来拿哈利的外套。“欢迎来到老威辛，波特先生。您今天会在主厅用餐吗？”

“呃，”哈利说，“我不确定——”

德拉科就在这时从门外进来了。管家看了看，硬着头皮走了过来。“你来了，波特。”德拉科说，所有的语气都很亲切，就像他们是老朋友一样。“我没让你等太久吧？你好，惠德，你最近怎么样？我们要两个人的桌子，在橡树廊。” 他甩下斗篷，纽扣闪闪发光，把它扔在管家的胳膊上。

惠德看了看哈利，又看了看德拉科。门口的脚夫已经走到德拉科身后，一只手半伸向他的手臂，但他正看着管家，好像在请示。哈利不知道发生了什么事，但突然惠德说：“没问题，马尔福先生。”他语气坚定地把大衣递给了脚夫。“如果你愿意的话，请跟我来。”

去到橡树廊要穿过四个起居室，爬上了楼梯，桌子摆在暗室里，可以看到主厅。每个人的脑袋都转过来了，看着他们走过俱乐部。在他们坐下来后，不止一个人的眼睛飘到了他们身上。“那是怎么回事？” 哈利说，在他们单独相处之后。

“我敢说，会员们不会使用正式的黑名单。”德拉科说，他挥了挥手。“他们中太多人自己都有些脆弱。不过我相信高级成员们一定和惠德说过，如果我在更普通的情况下出现的话，一定会悄悄鼓励我离开。” 他向房间里投去阴沉的目光。“当然，城里所有的俱乐部都在等着看你会选哪一家。”

“我不会挑任何一家。”哈利说。”我不想加入一个必须由人们投票才能进的俱乐部。这都是很多老掉牙的废话。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“波特，你想在三年后范西尔退休的时候当上魔法执法部长，对吧？我们刚才走过了七个不同的巫师和女巫，对任命和确认过程有重大影响，如果你加入这个俱乐部，他们会立刻给你投票。哦，是的，很龌龊。”他对哈利的表情嗤之以鼻。“尽量不要犯傻。你不屑于老掉牙的废话，意味着他们都不认识你，也不知道你是谁，除了可怕的黑魔王的杀手，光明和一切美好事物的带来者，腐败和贪婪的正义的仇人——这可不是推荐。我们要不要喝86年的蒙拉谢？听起来不错吧？”他补充道，因为一个侍者出现了。

哈利本想快点吃完就完事了，但是四道菜的菜单出现了。他本想起身走人，但德拉科从他手中拿过菜单，转而递给他一个厚重的卷轴，当哈利打开卷轴时，上面写着《初步说明》，里面有十几张大门的图，所以当德拉科为他们俩点菜时，他没有抬头，甚至没有去听。他并不在意食物是什么：他的早餐、午餐和晚餐大多是在办公桌上吃外卖。一天的时间不够用，反正他也没有人和他一起吃饭，真的——他和赫敏在各自的分手中有对方的陪伴，虽然他们确实经常在一起吃饭，但他们只是在他的办公桌或她的办公桌上吃。

反正他们已经习惯了。“你能修好吗？” 哈利急切地问，终于在第一个盘子被清理干净的时候从卷轴上抬起头来——他吃了什么都没注意，还在读着。他隐隐约约地记下了食物很好吃，但这无法和翻阅笔记的感觉相提并论，他开始相信马尔福没有说谎，他可以把赫敏带回来。因为如果他能，他就会去做，即使哈利必须站在他身边，用魔杖抵住他的喉咙。“需要多长时间？”

“至少三个月。” 

“什么？”

“对不起，你以为这就像修补一个破瓦罐一样吗？” 马尔福冷笑一声，拿回卷轴，手腕一抖又卷了起来。“大部分工作只能在新月之后的第一个晚上完成，我必须为整个大门锻造新的铁器，必须要用来自同一个矿场的材料，这将是繁琐的追踪，因为警戒者史密斯使用了六个不同矿区的矿石。如果你不喜欢，就找别人吧。哦，对了，你已经试过了！那你就哭吧。”

“那这段时间赫敏会怎么样？” 哈利咬着牙说道。

“我一点也不知道。”德拉科说。“可能她会把死人又说死一遍。”

“我发誓，马尔福，我可以……”

德拉科靠在椅子上，意味深长地在他们之间举起卷轴，用高傲的眼神邀请哈利继续说下去。哈利把话咽了下去，瞪了他一眼。“你真是个混蛋。”

“我知道你已经习惯了魔法世界里的每个人都自甘堕落来表明自己的崇拜，但别指望我对你谄媚，波特。”德拉科说。“啊，鹌鹑。我很想念这道菜。” 新的盘子刚刚出现在他们面前。

“你怎么会发现这些关于大门的资料？” 哈利说，低头看着那些无辜的食物。“而且为什么别人不能告诉我呢？”

“检查那扇门已经花费了比博金和博克一个月利润更贵的黄金粉末。”德拉科说。“谁还想要这样的东西？人们总是想要最闪亮的新玩具，而不是旧玩具，尤其是你们这些喜欢麻瓜的人。”

“你为什么要学做呢？” 哈利说。“修理旧钟和魔法古董——对于一个马尔福来说，是个低级的爱好，不是吗？”

德拉科的脸扭曲了。“我总得做些什么来打发时间。”他说。”当没有人邀请你参加任何一个合适的聚会时，那就需要多做一些事情。再说，只要是花钱做的事，什么都不低。”

他们沉默地吃了一会儿。哈利开始只是沮丧地用叉子捅着盘子，但鹌鹑真的很好吃。然后德拉科突然说：“你知不知道食死徒是怎么进入霍格沃茨的，在六年级的时候？”

哈利抬头看着他。“你修的那个消失柜。”

“那一年唯一不噩梦般的事情，其实就是在做这件事。它是如此的艰难，以至于当我身处其中时，我可以忘记我为什么要做这件事和如果我不成功的后果是什么。梅林，那仍然是我一生中最糟糕的一年。”德拉科喃喃自语。

哈利低头盯着自己的盘子，果汁在骨头周围通红地流着，有那么一瞬间，他的胃里翻江倒海，想起了——动脉血的喷涌，德拉科滑倒在地上时惊恐的脸，他的手无用地试图按住伤口，黑暗魔法爬过哈利后颈的感觉。他吞了吞口水，冰凉，打了个冷颤。“我自己可能要选七年级了。”他粗略地说道。

“那两年，没什么好事情发生。”德拉科同意，把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。“唉，我需要更强的东西。”

他给他们俩点了一杯鸡尾酒，鸡尾酒上桌后冒着烟，味道就像炸弹爆炸一样。哈利吞下第一口酒后觉得有点晕，但是继续咽，感激不尽。到了甜品上桌的时候，他开始向马尔福讲述那些没有人愿意听的抱怨，就是部里那些无所事事的人，以及他们是如何对每一个改革方案都反对。

“所有的现役傲罗都同意我。”哈利说，他打手势时洒了一点酒——可能是第二杯了。“但每个领导层，这太可笑了。我甚至不能要求买圆珠笔。什么都要吵！”

“好吧，自然是这样，波特。”德拉科说，他躺在柔软的椅子上，咽下一口酒，挥舞着一只手，有些不稳。“大家都知道你是个烈士，不在乎自己的后路，更不在乎别人的后路。你提出的任何建议，他们都不能相信。也许圆珠笔是走向断头台的第一步，他们还不知道。”

“如果只是这样就好了。”哈利嘀咕道。

“只要你不能用魔杖轰开，你就不知道怎么办。”德拉科说。“你还是娶个正经人家的纯血女巫吧，让她帮你解决。只需要在茶余饭后拐弯抹角，漫不经心地说有圆珠笔多好，这么方便。这些都是不要魔杖的方法。”

“我才不要这么做！”

“那就习惯用毛笔吧。”德拉科说。“而且很可能在失望中死去。你永远不会改变任何东西，同时对每一个不符合你的英雄主义标准的人冷嘲热讽。”

他站起身来，而哈利还在愤愤不平地说不出话来——他不是那个对人冷嘲热讽的人！但有一个佝偻的老巫师蹒跚地走到桌前，穿着长长的绣花红丝绒长袍，戴着一顶尖尖的红帽子，拄着一根拐杖。“你好，马尔福。”他说，非常大声。

“你好，哥布拉克大师。您不坐下来吗，先生？” 德拉科说。

“不，不。” 他挥手让德拉科离开椅子。“我要去找医生。比吸血鬼好不了多少，那群医生。很高兴见到你。听说了你父亲的事：表示哀悼。你母亲还好吗？”

“是的，先生，谢谢您。”德拉科说。“她在法国南部。您知道哈利·波特吗？”

老巫师把他那双浑浊的眼睛转向哈利。“我们还没有见过面，不过听说过你的名字。孩子，你的样子很像你爷爷。好人啊！你父亲的那件事很糟糕，很糟糕。很高兴他没能看到。” 老人摇了摇头。“好了，现在都是很久以前的事了。很久以前的事了。但我还在蹒跚地过着日子。” 他伸出拐杖戳了戳德拉科的胳膊。“嘿，怎么？我还在这儿呢。很高兴看到你也在这里。别让那些侏儒咬住你的脚踝。”

“我不打算这样做。”德拉科说，鞠了一躬，老人一瘸一拐地离开了他们。哈利看着他走了，茫然无措：他从来没有真正想过自己的祖父母——显然他们一定存在，只是似乎都在路上消失了，而他从来没有注意到。他依稀记得佩妮姨妈每月都会去义务探望她的母亲，但那是在他七岁之前就停止了。德斯礼夫妇去参加葬礼的时候，把他留给了费格夫人。他没有想到，当然，他也有巫师爷爷奶奶。

“你觉得，我们的爷爷奶奶认识吗？” 哈利对德拉科说。

“当然认识。”德拉科说，他把自己重重地摔回座位上，重新拿起饮料。“我们家里有你爷爷奶奶婚礼上的照片。我奶奶也在婚礼的队伍里。其实我们是三表兄妹之类的。”

“这真是太奇怪了。”哈利茫然地说。

“奇怪的是你刻意切断了与巫师关系的一切联系。”德拉科说。”我想这是被迫在麻瓜中长大的结果吧。” 然后他突然表情古怪地盯着哈利。

“什么？” 哈利说。

“他是故意的，对吧？”德拉科说。”邓布利多。”

“是啊。”哈利说。“我母亲的血液上有一道符咒。只要我住在他们家——”

“不，”德拉科打断了他的话。“我是说他故意把你留给麻瓜。这样你就不认识你的家人，不认识任何可能干预你命运的人。他真的把你像一头待宰的小牛一样养得很肥，对吧？”

“他没有！” 哈利说。

“我终究要学会更好地看待我的父亲。”德拉科大声地思索着。”我不认为他刻意打算在我还没有成年的时候就把我交给伏地魔的温柔怜悯。”

哈利想和他吵架，但他不能：他也和赫敏吵过，十几次甚至更多。听着听着，他的喉咙里起了个疙瘩。更何况从德拉科玩世不恭的嘴里说出来，感觉有些不近人情。他于是开始旁敲侧击，问德拉科对波特家的情况了解多少，倒是很多：原来他们家曾多次通婚。

德拉科最后给他讲了一大堆过去三个世纪的有趣迷人的家庭故事。他总是有一种嘲讽的天赋，哈利其实可以享受它，当它不是为了折磨任何人。而问题是，德拉科并没有对他谄媚。甚至只是特别客气。哈利没有意识到，他现在已经习惯了别人用恭敬的语气和他说话，或者说，这有多让人讨厌。但你不能和一个叫你波特先生的人交朋友，就像他是那个颟顸的老巫师一样。不是说他要和德拉科交朋友，但这也是一个好改变。

哈利回到办公室后还醉醺醺的，满脑子都是鹌鹑、甜品和解脱。三个月的时间太长了，但总比没有好，德拉科也许真的能做到。哈利坐在办公桌前，把头放在手里，只是呼吸了一下，然后就开始工作了：这是他在过去三个星期里第一次能看进去桌子上的文件。

他几乎渴望第二次，也就是那个星期晚些时候：他希望得到更多关于维修的细节。德拉科带他去了索西特小巷地底下的一家豪华餐厅，历史又反反复复地上演：在没有预定的情况下，他们被带到了最好的桌子上。有几个人也顺便和德拉科说了几句话，真的只是打个招呼而已，到最后他看起来有强烈的胜利感。

“可你为什么还要在意呢？” 哈利说。“你想和那些已经证明了如果你不在顶层就会直接放弃你的人在一起干什么？”

“你好像有一种奇怪的想法，认为只有真正的朋友才是有用的人。”德拉科说。“餐厅经理不一定非得是我的恩人伙伴，才能给我想要的桌子。如果我只依靠真正的朋友，我就不会和任何人说话了。”

“那你在学校里的那群人呢？” 哈利说。

德拉科嗤之以鼻。”你讲的是他们中的哪些人？那些因为我是个不够热情的食死徒而想杀我的人，那些在试炼开始后对我不理不睬的人，还是那些没来参加我父亲葬礼的人？” 他把餐巾纸扔下，看着哈利。“你想来庄园看看目前的进展吗？”

“好啊。”哈利立刻说。

工作室已经被收拾得恢复了原始的光辉，没有一件工具乱放，大门却立在地面中央，铁制品里面漂浮着微微发亮的不同颜色的魔纹。“这些都是什么？” 哈利说道。“这些颜色是干什么用的？”

“因为我喜欢节日的气氛。”德拉科说。“老实说，波特，你可以看到铁制品都狰狞变形了，我相信？视力正常吗？好吧，现在确实告诉我，你会如何定位这些铁条。” 他指着一条黄色的弧线和一条绿色的弧线，两条弧线相距都在几英寸之内，还有一条严重扭结的铁栏杆，横穿了它们两个。“无论哪条路径都要装上这个的套管。”

哈利惊愕地盯着它，明白了问题所在。而且——“这东西有五十根铁条！” 几乎所有的铁条都有一些损坏。

“怎么，谁知道呢，格兰芬多竟然会数数。”德拉科嘲讽地说道。“幸运的是，有一些限制：路径之间要有适当的关系。这里的黄色小路不能和这边的绿色小路走。”他摸了摸弧线，换了一条杠子，旁边是结结实实的。“它只能和这条黄色的路一起走。”

“那等等，每种颜色都是——”

“另一组可能性。”德拉科说。“当我找到这些方案的时候，我可以把其中一些扔掉，直到我找到一个能让它们都能用的解决方案。”

到目前为止，至少有二十种不同的颜色，一目了然。“如果不止一种呢？” 哈利说。

“那我就把我最好的猜测拿出来，你看看它是有效还是把你炸死。”德拉科说。“如果都不行，我就试试下一个。你觉得怎么样？又没有人可以跟我核对答案。”

“对，”哈利阴沉着脸说。

“假设你真的能把仪式研究出来，那就好了。”德拉科补充道。

哈利把手放了下来。“我从赫尔辛基大法师那里得到了半打可能的碎片信息。我要试着把它们拼凑成某种秩序。”这种事情，赫敏做起来就像呼吸一样轻松。他只得尽力而为。他几乎不知道该从哪里开始——他整晚都在盯着它们，试图拼凑出各种联系。他没有取得什么进展。他叹了口气。”谢谢你让我看到它，”他说，转过身来。

德拉科正单肘靠在巨大的锻造台上，手臂放在臀部。他又用那种考虑的表情看着哈利，然后说：”你确实意识到‘来庄园看我的作品’是一种委婉的说法，对吧？”

哈利发现，他已经意识到了，其实，即使他成功地假装没有意识到。他吞了吞口水，嘴里突然很干。“是的，”他说。”我意识到了。”

他们在德拉科的卧室里做爱。哈利大部分时间都在想他到底在做什么，直到它变得不可避免地清晰，然后他开始放松，因为现在改变主意已经太晚了。德拉科的房间是一个巨大的空间，一张床挂着中世纪的帷幔，上面摆满了奇奇怪怪的魔法小玩意，有的还自己到处乱跑。德拉科漫不经心地脱着衣服，把衣服扔在屏风上。哈利解开自己的长袍，盯着那个蠕动着的棕色小东西，坚定地沿着窗台寸步不离。

“这是第三次妖精大战时的一个老式间谍工具。”德拉科说。“妖精，因为一些奇特的原因，看不见一些像蚯蚓一样会动的东西。”

他继续向哈利讲述着这个工具所涉及到的昂贵修理费用，同时他从后面把他身上的长袍脱了下来，然后把手放在哈利的后颈上，用一种实验性的方式，用拇指沿着他的喉咙线滑动，让哈利喘息着，颤抖着。“哦，”德拉科喃喃自语，像是想通了什么，开始一边亲吻他的脖子，一边在哈利的腰带上做文章，最后哈利最后大眼瞪小眼地靠在窗台上，大口大口地喘着气，德拉科狠狠地干了他二十分钟，非常扎实，非常爽，然后才拖着他跌跌撞撞地躺到床上高潮。

“我以为你不会接受。”德拉科讪讪地说着，像一只自得其乐的猫一样在他身边伸了个懒腰，舔了舔嘴唇。“但你实在是太棒了。你想在这里过夜吗？我们可以早上再来一发。”

“哦，好啊。”哈利在内心挣扎了一下后说。他也不会真的猜到自己会接受，更不会猜到德拉科马尔福会接受，但他不会用结果来争辩。他上一次……已经是很久以前了。

“下次我还要带你去跳舞。”德拉科补充道。“保持肯定会因此让我们上社会版。”

哈利为此睁开眼睛，瞪了他一眼。”其实我还在这里！”

“你已经知道我在利用你。”德拉科说。”再说了，你有什么想法？我当然不会成为你的肮脏秘密。”

哈利呻吟了一声。

第二天早上的那一次做爱，在某种程度上让他对自己的命运进行了和解。当德拉科把他推到他的肚子上，以一种令人疯狂而又奇妙的悠闲步伐进入他的身体时，他几乎没有醒过来。“是的，这就对了，”他叫道，哈利喘息着，蠕动着，试图被带到边缘。“没错，让我看看你到底有多想要，也许我会给你。”这本不该是个兴奋点，然而……

哈里去了办公室，依然脸色红润，感觉——更明亮，更有活力。同时也隐隐为自己感到羞愧，因为和马尔福跳到床上似乎根本不对，更不应该这么享受。但上一次哈利和一个在酒馆里认识的友善的女巫搞在一起的时候，他就一直觉得内疚和烂醉。他已经在脑海里半信半疑地知道，他不会再去做第二次约会了。而在这之前——好吧，他也没能给金妮想要和应该得到的时间和关注，不是吗。至少和马尔福在一起，他不需要为第二天没有打电话而感到难过。

要做的事情实在太多。伏地魔走了，但一半的潜规则还需要去解决。有一千件事情需要做，需要修，需要改，还有一万个障碍物挡在路上。这么多的限制，据说是为了保护巫师，其实就是一个借口，让当权者想让谁对准谁，就对准谁。当权者喜欢这样，他们也不想改变。

所以他说，这还不够，对，他要尽自己的责任，其他人都可以投其所好。杀死伏地魔的巫师可以强行完成别人无法完成的必要改变，让事情的进展比任何人伸出脖子都要快。

而且他也不是什么烈士，他想做这个工作。这比他能做的任何事情都要让人满意，尽管这很难，也很令人沮丧。他在让事情变得更好，让魔法世界打开大门，让光明进入黑暗的角落。只是——如果没有金妮偶尔拉着他离开，他最终还是走得太远了——在办公桌前一直呆到深夜，几乎见不到办公室外的人。他已经很久没有出去喝过咖啡了，更别说是两下子了……嗯，用“约会”这个词来形容他和德拉科做的事似乎不太合适，但在过去的三年里，他还没有更亲密的事。

当然，这意味着《预言家日报》可能会大肆报道，如果德拉科对跳舞是真心的。

//

德拉科对跳舞是真心的。哈利并不怎么会跳舞，甚至除了期待自己能在公众面前出丑之外，所以他准备好了一夜的乏味和尴尬，只有通过烈酒才能缓解。然后在第一次绕了半圈后，在人们甚至没有试图掩饰自己的目光下，德拉科靠了过来：“你以前在马车里被人上过吗？”

哈利抽搐了一下。“什么？”

“这是一个特别的挑战，如果风向像今晚一样大，”德拉科说。他把他们转了个弯。他坚持要带头，哈利也没打算争辩，他根本不知道该怎么做，只是他有理由肯定你不应该把大腿用力放在你伙伴的大腿之间，然后转过身来，两条大腿在相互抚摸，但是他的身体并没有抱怨。然后德拉科在他耳边轻声说 “不会滑出去的，你知道的” 哈利有一个可怕的生动的想象力：躺在德拉科巨大的天鹅绒马车座位上，德拉科抓着他，努力留在里面，整个马车在他们身下摇晃……

“好”哈利有点喘不过来气，”我们走吧。”

“但我们才刚刚开始玩乐。”德拉科说，这时哈利才意识到自己其实是在经历一个恶意折磨的夜晚，而烈酒根本起不到任何作用。

虽然很庆幸这一点被证明是错误的，因为在喝完第二杯酒之后，哈利脑子就飞了出去，忘记了担心记者或者其他任何人的注视，把德拉科身子拖出了身后的俱乐部。他把德拉科塞进了马车，然后爬到他身上，撕开他的衣服，在马车后座操了他一路。这是一个挑战，但哈利仍然保持着飞行带来的好身材，他一向擅长平衡。德拉科也一样接受了他的付出，在他身下有气无力地笑着，嘲笑着。

第二天早上《预言家日报》在社会版上对他们进行了整整一个版面的报道，这也算是一种安慰。他们甚至还引用了几个不具名的消息来源，说德拉科凭借着对魔法古董的特殊专长，通过向傲罗们咨询案件，恋情已经开花结果。“他们到底是从哪里弄来的这些东西？” 哈利难以置信地说道。

“我想恋情开花结果的那段话一定是布莱斯说的，他特别喜欢这个说法”德拉科说，手不停地给面包涂抹黄油：他们在他的卧室里吃早餐。“那天他在索西特小巷看到我之后给我打了电话，我给了他一两个暗示。另一个是我，当然，由匿名猫头鹰。”

哈利很想生气，但德拉科太自以为是了，这除了让他马上进入状态外，实在没有什么吸引力，当他把报纸扔到一边，歪着手指说：“过来，波特，我要在你上班前吸你的鸡巴。”哈利实在想不出该说什么，只能说：“好的，请。”

虽然他一到办公室就重新考虑了。办公室里的豪鬼开始用罗恩的声音对他大喊“一收到这个就找我啊哈利你为什么没有找我马尔福究竟把你怎么了你还好吧找我找我找我”，直到哈利在嘈杂声中打开了壁炉。

“他没有要挟我！” 哈利对着火堆吼道。

“赫敏不会希望你这样对自己，哈利！” 罗恩说。

“我没有——”

“他给你施加影响了吗？”

“没有！罗恩，你看…… “哈利停下脚步，用一个吼吼烧炮轰了一下嚎鬼；它焦灼起来，发出最后一声起哄的叫声：找我！。

“你等我一下，我和乔治、珀西还有一袋牛黄一起过去。”罗恩说。“我们会帮你弄好的，哈利，你不要担心。”

“哦，真的！罗恩，我发誓我把你的名字列进黑名单。”哈利说。“我很好。”

“给我一个令人信服的理由，你会自愿开始和德拉科·马尔福上床！”

这在当时看来是个好主意，只不过那不是真的，当时看来是个坏主意，只不过是那种以高潮结束的坏主意。“你会接受‘一时的软弱’这个理由吗？”

“这并不能解释你为什么会继续下去！” 罗恩说。

哈利嘀咕道：“他在床上很出色。”

“所以他给你下药了。”罗恩病态地说道。”打赌是迷欲剂。你觉得发烧了吗？”

哈利最后不得不挂断电话来摆脱他，当晚他就穿着隐形斗篷离开了傲罗办公室——也是，因为罗恩真的带着乔治蹲在那里等他，还准备了一个麻袋。

“我不敢相信你！” 哈利说，他把抢夺麻袋从他们身上拽走后，把斗篷摘下来，直接射向垃圾吞噬者。

“对不起，哈利。”乔治幸灾乐祸地说。“我告诉他，你可能只是因为过度劳累而得了精神病，但他不愿意听。”

“是啊，太谢谢你了。”哈利说。乔治向他们俩挥了挥手，然后消影走了。哈利瞪了罗恩一眼。“说真的，一个夺命袋？就因为有一个，你可以在阿兹卡班呆一年！”

罗恩双手插在裤口袋里，闷闷不乐。“你以为我会坐视德拉科·马尔福对你做一些可怕的事情吗？别想告诉我这只是发生了，和赫敏失踪没有关系。梅林啊，哈利，我知道我们最近没有好好说过话，我知道这段时间很辛苦。但你不能认为我不会早点死，而不是让你陷入困境！或者赫敏，为了这个问题！。或者赫敏，为了这个问题！”

“我没有。”哈利说，他的喉咙很紧。”真的我没有，罗恩。我知道你会为我们做任何事，我们中的任何一个。只是不……”他叹了口气，用手摸了摸头发。”听着，过来喝杯酒，我试着解释一下。只要你保证别想把我逼急了什么的。”

“好吧，我们走吧。”罗恩勉强地说道。“但不能保证。”

//

“所以我猜韦斯莱并没有把你绑架并运到纽约去。”德拉科说着，滑到旁边的凳子上：今天是周一晚上，他们又回到老威辛酒吧喝酒。显然，德拉科这次在门口没有遇到任何麻烦。”我还以为他肯定会的。”

“比这还糟糕，可能吧。”哈利皱着眉头说。“对自己满意吗？”

“特别满意”德拉科淡淡地说。他招手叫来酒保，点了一杯 “邪恶的格雷斯”。

有六七个人停下来和德拉科说话，起因完全是琐碎的事情，还有几个人远远地看到他，就和他交换了点头。哈利翻了个白眼，德拉科散发出满意的光芒。”好吧，现在给我解释一下，这些对你有什么好处。你应该开始集邮什么的，它们会比人更容易储存。”

德拉科嗤之以鼻。“那就一起来吧，如果你需要示范的话。”他说着，俯身从挎包里拿出了哈利最喜欢的圆珠笔。

他带着哈利在四个不同的原木室里进行着奇异的实验。他在每个起居室里完全随机地挑选了一个哈利根本不认识的女巫或巫师，然后搭起了话。聊了五分钟后，他会说：“哈利一直在给我看这种麻瓜发明的新型笔，这小可怜。你见过它吗？一个简单的用不完的墨水符，它真的会很好用。你一直想在傲罗办公室用这个，波特，是吗？”然后他就会用它涂鸦一下，拿起来看看，五分钟后他就会找一个借口，然后他们就会继续去找下一个随机的受害者。

“是不是发生了什么我没注意到的事情？” 哈利在第四个人之后说道，当时德拉科往衣帽间走去，实验显然已经结束。

“很明显，你什么都没有看懂。”德拉科说，把斗篷摆回肩膀上。“如果这还不够明显的话，你就等着瞧吧，波特，我今晚没时间解释。这周晚些时候我会到办公室来一趟：也许到时候你会想明白的。”

“等等，你不是——哦，对了，”哈利急忙说，勉强能掩饰他以为他们要一起回庄园的事实。他转过身去穿上自己的外套，坚定地告诉自己，他没有失望，他没有任何失望的样子，他一点都没有在思考马尔福想不想再操他一晚上。

“哦，我让你失望了吗？” 德拉科说，听起来很高兴。哈利咬牙切齿，罗恩说的没错，他在想什么呢，他已经失去理智了……“你要知道，二十分钟后就是新月的第一夜了。”

哈利猛地转过身来盯着他看。德拉科正用一种贼猫般的笑脸看着他，但哈利已经不在乎这些了。“你需要什么帮助吗？”

“如果你能帮忙，你可以自己动手。”德拉科说。“别愁眉苦脸的，波特。我周三把你放在桌子上，给你补上。”

然后德拉科抓住他的外套，把他拉进屋里亲了一口，然后呼啸着出门，所有的一切都在一瞬间发生并结束。

//

周三早上，哈利假装自己把胡子刮干净，只是因为他喜欢这样，没有别的原因。他工作时心不在焉，因为他在等马尔福来告诉他传送门的第一轮维修情况，他没有看钟，也没有——

听到敲门声，他立刻坐在椅子上站了起来，但当他清了清嗓子，叫道：“阿拉霍洞开！”门一打开，就看到邮递室里的雷蒙德·古利给他带了四个胖乎乎的软垫信封，还有一个淡淡的薰衣草香味的信封，是用乳白色的厚纸做的。“这是特快专递啊，哈利！”他说着，把它们丢在桌上。

“呃，我想是吧。”哈利怔了怔，说。“我什么也没买。” 他也不认识退货地址。

“他们四个出动了？” 德拉科说，哈利头不自觉地就抬起来。他走过来，悠闲地坐在哈利的书桌边上，望着那些信封。“很高兴知道帝国中还有活跃的公司。”

“等等，这些是什么？” 哈利说。“是你订的吗？”

“不，波特，是你订的。”德拉科说，他撕开其中最大的一个信封，拿出一把微微发亮的墨水笔倒在哈利的书桌上，还有一封昆奇利笔筒有限公司董事长的信，“前几天在老威辛见到你真好，傲罗波特。不知道您是否愿意尝试一下这种新产品，并把您的想法告诉我们。我们以最认真的态度为魔法执行部提供最优质的书写工具。”还有之类的语句。

“他们都是笔制造商？” 哈利说，他看了看所有的信件。这批信里有十几种不同种类的笔，有的比其他笔更接近圆珠笔，而且每一种笔都有不同的特殊功能。

马尔福无声地叹了口气：“波特，你想要圆珠笔的时候，应该是让部下跟亚马逊或者什么叫什么的东西下订单吧？也不想想那些向部里交税、给部里高级官员买午餐的经济损失，等等？”

“呃，”哈利说。

“好吧，如果你喜欢的话，昆奇利等人会很乐意为你在更便宜的麻瓜垃圾上贴上一张廉价的符咒，”德拉科说着，手指一转，将一支粉红色的笔对着他翻了过来。“而部里也会很乐意为你买这些破笔，特别是因为他们比毛笔要便宜一半。还想对我继续说培养合适的人际关系没用吗？你自己也可以培养一点。”

哈利瘪了瘪嘴。“对，而且值得花时间，是吗？为了得到这些笔，你要做的就是认识很多人，甚至不用查就能一眼认出四家笔芯厂商的高管，然后花上大半个小时的时间和他们聊天，在一个俱乐部里，你不得不拉着我去，只是为了再让我进去，我甚至不想猜测当初被邀请去干什么——”

德拉科的眼睛眯了起来。“马尔福家族是老威辛的高级成员已经有三个世纪了，我从出生开始就在名册上。但是笔是你自己的事情。这和笔没有关系，而是为了得到你想要的东西。”

“是啊，也不管这样好不好。”哈利说。”我不想操纵人们按我的方式做事，马尔福。我想让他们按我的方式做事，因为我已经让他们相信这是正确的方式！”

“是的，当然。”德拉科冷笑道。”别人为你做事还不够，你还要紧紧地霸占道德高地。”

“我不是这个意思！” 哈利说着站了起来，然后门又打开了。

“哈利，温奇伯勒案的分析结果刚出来——哦！” 汉娜·阿博特在门口停住了脚步，脸一下就红了，盯着他们之间，就像——好吧，就像她读了《预言家日报》上的两页八卦。“对……对不起，”她结结巴巴地开始退缩。”我只是……”

“不，没事的。”哈利急忙说。在她身后的办公室里，他可以看到一群人在假装工作，没有在听这段对话。

“是的，不用逃了，阿博特。”德拉科说。”午后的小愉快是好的，”哈利瞪了他一眼，汉娜的脸色红到了危险的程度，办公室里的人假装都不假装了。“但现在还没到十一点，我其实是来咨询的。”

“哦哦？”汉娜只能这样，吱吱唔唔地说了一句。

“是的。”哈利平淡地说。“马尔福要帮我们看一下不明文物档案。你带他过去吧，我看一下分析报告。”

德拉科向他投去一个狭长的眼神，但没有抗议地跟在汉娜身后掠了出去。哈利在身后把门关上，坐在那里对着分析报告发呆。他花了半个小时的时间集中精神，才把这些名字再次记在脑子里，之后又花了半个小时，才真正处理了报告中的任何内容。然后他要在一叠地方法院的搜查令申请书上签字，然后纳威又出现在他面前问了他几个关于最近另一个案子的问题，哈利在工作中走神了一阵子，只记得午饭时间过了两个小时左右，他不经意地发现自己用粉红色的笔在写着什么。

他把它放下，把头伸出来。汉娜正在办公桌前忙着把受害者的天文图起草好。“马尔福走了，是吗？”

她抬起头来。“哦——对不起，哈利，我不知道。我把他留在档案馆里了。可能，现在已经走了吧？”

哈利下到地下室，来到那个巨大的档案馆，里面满满的都是谁也搞不清楚的零碎东西，案件中的证据或者可能是从罪犯那里获得的危险玩意。门是开着的。德拉科没有离开。他坐在一张工作桌前，外套脱下来扔在凳子上，袖子卷过手肘，领带也解开了，他的目光已经变得宝剑般锐利狭长，如此专注，他甚至没有注意到哈利在他身后悄悄地进来：他的左手拿着一个捧着的小地球仪，打开一半，里面全是小小的齿轮。桌子上还散落着十几个齿轮，没有一个比小指甲还大，他的右手正用一块灰色的细布把它们一个个捡起来，擦得干干净净，不留痕迹，然后小心翼翼地把它们放回地球仪里，左手连动都没动一下。

哈利站在那里，动弹不得，直到德拉科把最后一个放进去，在齿轮上吹了吹，低声说了句什么，它们就颤抖着开始动了起来。他温柔地用手指尖合上地球仪，整个东西开始嗡嗡作响，发着光，把它放在手掌上对它微笑：哈利从来没有在他的脸上看到过那种微笑，真正的微笑，照亮着整个房间，完全不带邪恶或得意的笑容。

然后他突然转过头，站了起来，嘴唇紧紧地别在一起，就像哈利发现他光着身子，不是在研究一个设备。“你站在那里多久了？”他说，有点冷，哈利想说：等一下，把那个笑容带回来，再笑一会……

“我不想打断你。”哈利说。他清了清嗓子。“你想去吃午饭吗？”

“什么？” 德拉科说，然后拿出手表看了看。他急忙把它塞回口袋里。“我们明天要去维纳布尔酒吧，波特。”

“我不会计较的。”哈利说。”我只是饿了。那到底是什么东西？”

德拉科把它扔给了他。哈利用手接住了它，一个小小的温暖的活物，几乎就像一个金色飞贼。“这是一个秘密使者，波特。把一个秘密告诉它，它就会把它转交给能按主人意愿使用它的人。我猜有人为了不让秘密泄露出去，把它砸了。”

哈利在他们走出去的时候把它给了奥蕾莉亚·琼斯：这是她以前调查的一个案子。她一接过来，秘密使者就像铃铛一样响了起来，开始把谋杀的凶手和细节用高亢的钟声唱出来。这样就解决了一个冷案。

他们吃完午饭时已经四点了。“我，嗯……”哈利说，在他们来到街上后，看着银行塔楼上的钟。“我现在能看看传送门吗？这个时候回办公室也没什么意思。”

“傲罗波特提前下班去打炮？公众会怎么评价啊！”德拉科说。

哈利脸色热了起来。“赶紧叫马车吧，马尔福。”

//

第二天早上，马尔福的猫头鹰叫醒了哈利，把一个包裹砰的一声扔在卧室的地板上，德拉科在旁边坐直了身子，一下子就下了床，撕开包裹，都发出细微的胜利声。原来是小铁块。“矿石样品。”德拉科说，从盘子中给他的猫头鹰扔出一块生牛排。“干得好，贝勒芬。维纳布尔酒吧得等一等，波特。等我有时间，我再给你写信。”

他带着麻袋立刻就消影走了，留下哈利一个人和猫头鹰在一起，它只是在他看它的时候把头转过来，叫了一声。“好吧，”哈利说，然后下床去洗漱。

六天来，他没有听到德拉科的任何消息，甚至当《保护魔法领地法》在巫师联盟中被宣读，并在《预言家日报》的第三版上占领了明显的板块时，他也没有听到任何消息。

“精明的本刊读者可能会认识到这个法案的界限极其有限，它所能涉及到的只有少数几个最古老的魔法庄园，其中一些庄园最近因为第二次魔法战争产生的费用而有所影响。奇怪的是，亚瑟·韦斯莱和巫师协会的进步派竟然会对这些庄园的福利产生兴趣。如果人们还记得韦斯莱先生是首席傲罗哈利·波特先生的亲信，或许能大大理解，毕竟最近他和一位声名狼藉的纯血巫师一起出现在本报的社会版面上。”

哈利很高兴，读到这里：他希望人们能把责任推给他。亚瑟一直不愿意提起这个法案，哈利也不能怪他，但是——是赫敏啊。“我知道这很糟糕，”他说。“但你必须这样做。没有这个法案，他是不会让步的。它真的会伤害任何人吗？”

“只会伤害几个投机者的期望。”亚瑟说。“但是哈利，那些投机者买下马尔福的土地，正是因为他们期望能够使用它。通过这个法案，这土地就没用了。这是合法化的抢劫——让马尔福拿走他们的钱，并有效地保留土地。事实上，他们最终可能会以他们最初支付的一小部分的价格把地皮卖回给他：他将是唯一的买家。”

“我会自己提出从他们那里买下来。”哈利说，“我不知道自己能不能付得起这么多钱，但我有什么东西他们就有什么东西，我不在乎。求你了，亚瑟。”

看了这篇文章，哈利又对德拉科恼火起来：他就不能帮个忙吗？第二天早上，哈利在办公桌上给土地投资者写了信，表示歉意，并提出要买下这片地皮。他刚用猫头鹰把信送走，德拉科就像回到自己家一样，双手插在裤袋里，灰色的长袍在身后扫来扫去，大摇大摆地走进了他的办公室。“在忙吗，波特？”

“是啊，你可以这么说。”哈利说，有点冷淡。“那你呢，马尔福？”

“忙这个忙那个。”德拉科说。“它重新锻造好了。”

“等等，全部完成了？你不是说要把所有的铁条都要重新锻造吗！”

德拉科有气无力地挥了挥手——哈利突然注意到，袖口下刚露出来的边沿有一条淡淡的红印。“我想一口气把它做完。而你的运气不错：我已经提前了。我已经研究过了，我想我可以利用满月的第一个晚上来完成最后的封印法术。下周应该就可以了。”

“下周——”哈利从椅子上重新站起来，抓住他亲了一口，无视德拉科的低沉感叹和身后打开的门。德拉科差点从桌子上翻到哈利的腿上，然后他扭过身子，撑起身子回吻他。哈利盲目地抓起魔杖，对着门虚晃一下，门 “砰 “的一声关上了。百叶窗也都义务地滑了下来。哈利爬上书桌，推搡着德拉科的长袍。

第二天早上，《预言家日报》刊登了一篇关于傲罗逸闻的八卦新闻，以及丽塔·斯基特谴责以性爱换取政治利益的社论。

“笔者拙见，那些最大声抨击腐败和影响力的人，当诱惑越过自己的道路时，他们屈服得最彻底。”

哈利认为这会让德拉科高兴。他还指望着呢，真的：如果他要在媒体上被人扒皮，他就期待着整件事情能给他做个了断，只是德拉科却在早餐桌上对着报纸狠狠地皱起了眉头。

“那个女巫在挑选目标方面需要上一课。”他说。

“等等，你不是想让我们被写上吗？” 哈利怔怔地说道。

“我可不想表现得像个骚包，波特！” 德拉科说，这对哈利来说没有任何意义，因为上周德拉科完全乐于让大家认为他是在把哈利涮得服服帖帖。“别担心，我很快就会解决她的。”德拉科意味不明地补充了一句，很遗憾，看来哈利是不能在餐桌上被翻云覆雨了。。

“我们今天吃午饭吗？”他问。

“不，”德拉科说，还在对着报纸狠狠地沉思。“在这堆垃圾之后就算了吧。今晚我改带你去听交响乐。穿一套合适的衣服——你有合适的衣服吗？”

哈利走到办公室时，不禁注意到办公室里到处都是侧目和不高兴的表情。他很抱歉——他想道歉，想解释，只是他不能，因为他用德拉科的政治恩惠来换取他的帮助救赫敏，其实并不比为了性爱而做的腐败。法律不是让他以物易物的，他也知道这一点，但他不能不这么做。告诉别人他是为了赫敏——那就像是把她作为借口，而事实是哈利清楚地知道罗恩是对的：赫敏不会希望他和德拉科做任何一种肮脏的台面下交易，不管性爱是不是交易内容，都不是为了她。

但他不能忍受失去她，他也不会失去她，只要他还有一丝机会。他不在乎自己的名声如何。他愿意牺牲自己的生命让世界变得更好，让事情变得正确，但他不会牺牲赫敏的生命。他不会的。

他低着头，稳稳地工作了一整天。需要处理的文件已经堆积如山，而且还在不断地堆积，但他在上个星期任劳任怨之后，已经有了一定的进展。大约在中午的时候，他就处理到了圆珠笔和散发着薰衣草香味的信封。他甚至还没有打开它：他知道那种类型，是那些想要哈利·波特的老巫婆写的信，只是，处理她们的困难，通常是她们把家里的一件首饰放在某个地方，然后忘了，除了那一次，一个巫婆直白地说：“是巴索，我只知道他就在这附近的某个地方，他拿了我的魔杖。”哈利以为那是一只猫之类的东西，原来是她那好端端的侄子。这个侄子变成吸血鬼后，还是什么都不擅长，当他来找零食的时候，她就用魔杖扎穿了他的心脏。不过这个伤口没有深到足以完成任务的程度，所以他设法踉踉跄跄地离开，并在夜里不断醒来，在大老屋里晃来晃去，然后在天亮时又倒在另一个黑暗的角落里。

这些天来，他通常把这些要求都推给那些捏着嗓门说话的初级傲罗，但当他打开信的时候，他发现这封信感觉很奇怪，就像德拉科的文具一样，他过了一会儿才意识到，这是一种厚厚的厚重羊皮纸，如果你把它侧过来，就会被光照得闪闪发亮，从合适的角度可以看到一张照片。德拉科的信纸是一条龙，盘旋缠绕；这个是一棵宽枝大叶的树，上面挂满了果实和花朵。信件本身并不出格，上面写着：亲爱的首席傲罗，如果不是不方便的话，我应该感谢您的青睐，请您来拜访一下，咨询一下与我的家庭有关的事情。问候，艾美琳·福莱·加里奇。

哈利看了一下，然后起身在大厅里打量了一下，直到找到了实习生梅西·格林沃克，她来自纯血家族。她看了一眼纸条，眉毛就飞了起来。”哦，天呐，你是被召唤了吧？”

“呃，我有吗？” 哈利说。”她是谁？”

“谁是——”她盯着他，然后说：“对了! 嗯，她当然是福莱家的人，她嫁给了赫兹巴·加里奇——虽然还没有老到可以成为神圣二十八族，但也接近了受人尊敬的程度——在他去世之前，她有十二个女儿。他们一直想生个儿子，你看，因为遗产是需要儿子的。总之，她所有的女儿都嫁入了巫师家庭，每个人都至少有六个孩子，而这些孩子又有很多孩子，等等，现在你在对角巷扔一块石头都会砸到她的后人。她每年节礼日都会让全族人聚在一起，他们需要去萨里大饭店的大礼厅。你最好去，你知道的。如果你对族长不尊重，你会冒犯很多人的。”

“知道了。”哈利说，他回到办公室，把信放在桌子边上，在上午剩下的时间里坚决不理会它，因为这不是真正的工作，不是这样的，但当午餐时间到了，他穿上长袍，现影去了那个房子。这里不像马尔福家，甚至也不像格林莫德广场12号，只是一栋漂亮的合情合理的别墅，不过花园特别漂亮：用石头砌成的围墙，里面种满了魔法草药和鲜花，还有一条小溪流淌。一个高大的中年妇女正在其中一个花坛上工作，她把头发从头上推开，看着哈利走过来并问：“有什么事吗？”

“嗨，我是——我是哈利-波特。”他说。“加里奇夫人要找我。”

“哦！你就是哈利·波特。”她说，看着他的脸。”那就进来吧。”

这房子就像花园一样，打理得很好，却不显华丽。女人把哈利领到后面的一间起居室，一个很老的女巫，白发苍苍，皮肤几乎是半透明的，正坐在窗边看书。“奶奶，哈利·波特来找你了。”

她抬起头，对着哈利眨了眨眼睛，绿色的眼睛在半月形的阅读眼镜上有些丝丝缕缕。“你好，亲爱的。”她说。“请坐吧。谢谢你，埃莉诺宝贝。”

哈利坐了下来。加里奇太太只是完全沉默地看了他很久，直到他终于冒出一句：“有什么我可以帮你的吗，夫人？你丢了什么东西吗？”

“从某种程度上说，我想我丢了些什么。”她说。“你能不能帮我把最上面架子上的那张图拿下来？”

原来她其实想让他做的是让他给她拿来一张又一张巨大的家谱图，从她自己的女儿开始——她们有13个女儿，而不是12个，所以显然已经是一箩筐了。哈利乖乖地把第二代和第三代家谱摆在上面，咬牙切齿，尽量不对着那些兴致勃勃地回望他的笔墨笑脸发呆。

不像其他魔法照片，第十三个女儿的照片却没有在动，她的丈夫也没有像其他所有的人一样，带着自己的两代树，满满的纯血巫师名字。乔治·赫伯特·威瑞克斯顿就这么不经意地突然出现，牵着莉莉安·罗斯·加里奇的手，生下一个女儿，然后英年早逝。

“你想要下一张吗？” 哈利说，尽量保持礼貌。

“是的，谢谢你，也许还要一个。”艾美琳说，哈利把它记下来了。莉莉安的女儿艾玛，她的照片也是静止不动的，与另一个默默无闻的人结婚，名叫彼得·威廉·艾文斯……

哈利手停了下来。他抬起头来，盯着艾美琳眼镜后面那双绿色的眼睛，现在正对着他闪烁，然后他慢慢地铺完了图表，发现儿子叫理查德·埃文斯，有两个女儿，叫莉莉和佩妮。

//

接下来的那天里，他没有工作，感觉很茫然。他从完全没有家人到拥有一个大家庭。他和艾美琳坐在一起——“叫我奶奶吧，亲爱的哈利，每个人都这么叫。没必要纠结那些族谱关系。”——将近一个小时，有六七个人在屋子里进进出出，为她办各种差事，或者只是跟她打声招呼，或者给她带花，他们都是他的，他的表哥表姐和叔叔阿姨。也许有些疏远，但完全愿意拥有他，欢迎他。

德拉科在六点出现，带他去听交响乐，哈利让自己被拖着走，坐在音乐中，却什么也没听清。“我们喝一杯吧？” 德拉科随后说道。

“今天在我身上发生了一件很奇怪的事情。”当他们一起坐在吧台前时，哈利说。“你认识艾美琳·加里奇吗？”

“当然认识，波特，大家都知道那个老战舰。”德拉科说。“她怎么样了啊？”

“她是我的——”他不得不停下来数数，“曾曾曾祖母。在我母亲那边。原来她的小女儿没有魔法，然后…… ”他拖长了语气，因为德拉科盯着他，就像哈利刚把自己点燃，正在翻筋斗。“什么？”

“你是部落的一员？” 德拉科说。然后，战战兢兢地说：“我有麻烦了吗？”

“呃，什么？为什么？” 哈利怔怔地说道。

“因为占了你的便宜！” 德拉科说。“我们说清楚，波特，如果那群部落要找我的麻烦，我就不干了。”

哈利瞪着他。”你在说什么呢，马尔福，她只是个漂亮的老太太！”

“哦，是的，在她整洁的小别墅里，静静地坐在火炉旁。被她的窗花打扮迷住了，对吧？”德拉科说。”艾美琳·加里奇把十二个血统可疑的女儿不带一星嫁妆地嫁进纯血家族！她是整个魔法世界最可怕的战略家，她的麾下有一支比伏地魔还庞大的军队。”

“德拉科，你是精神病。”哈利说。

//

这周剩下的时间，哈利发现在完全没有计划的情况下拜访了三次小木屋，他开始觉得也许德拉科对艾美琳的看法并不完全错误。她并要求他过来，但她的猫头鹰似乎能准确无误地在他出门的时候抓住他，正好是他可以在不打扰其他事情的情况下顺便过来的时候，而且要求总是一些细小而合理的事情——她希望他能在方便的时候带着母亲和詹姆斯的照片过来，这样她就可以把他们请进族谱里；也许他应该在那天晚上停下来，见见他的三表哥阿德勒·格里芬，他的三表哥在他的庄园边界上和摄魂怪有麻烦；诸如此类的事情。

他并不介意——有人对他个人感兴趣，想以家族的方式了解他，这很好，甚至。但也有一些坚定而决绝的感觉。那个周末他带着照片过来的时候，艾美琳设法让他留下来喝茶，在倒茶的时候，她说：“哈利，我希望你能原谅一个老太太的好奇心，想打听一下你和马尔福那小子的这件事。”

“嗯，”哈利说，感觉自己的脸都红了。

“当然，他们家的历史很悠久。”她说，喝着茶。“事实上，卢修斯·马尔福在上学的时候就追求过我其中一个孙女。我们不太认为这是个合适的搭配。” 她停了下来，透过眼镜仔细地观察着哈利。“对你来说，以你的工作，你一定很难认识到任何人。我想你不会喜欢什么正式的场合，但也许你可以允许我更广泛地介绍你？我们家的熟人很多。”

“不用了，没关系，谢谢。”哈利急忙说。“我……我很好。德拉科也不错吧？”他又说，他奇怪地发现他是这个意思。德拉科很奇怪，对自己的社会地位非常执着，并不是什么英雄好汉，但他一直都不错，不知为何，即使在他那可怕的父亲和伏地魔的呼吸下，他也是如此。哈利突然想到档案馆里短暂地闪现的那一刻，德拉科对秘密使者微笑时的表情；他吞了吞口水。

艾美琳又仔细地研究了他一会儿。“当然，”她说，当她转回小三明治时，她的额头上皱起了一个小眉头。“那你明天为什么不带他来吃晚饭？”她又说。”我想见见他。《预言家日报》上的这些文章肯定是不幸的，但也许我最好形成自己的意见。”

//

“我不应该让你找我。”德拉科平淡地说道。“你是麻烦，你一直都是麻烦。我怎么就记不住呢？”

“嘿！”哈利愤愤不平地说。”她只是想见见你，马尔福。我想你会很高兴有机会和她好好相处的，如果她是你认为她这么厉害的话。”

“她不想见我，波特。”德拉科厉声道。“她想审核我，如果她认定我不合格，她就不会有任何你对公平正义和那些腐朽的顾忌，她只会让她的整个家族努力把我赶出这个国家，而我的地位还没有强大到足以应付他们的程度！我要穿什么衣服呢？” 他走到自己的衣柜前，将衣柜完全打开，十八个折叠柜跨越了整整一个房间。

他还坚持要去买花，但不是普通的花，他们要去六家不同的商店，才收集到足够的他想要的四种极其特殊的花朵，然后必须全部拆开包装，和另一种特殊的叶子的东西组合在一起，再用特殊的纸包起来——“德拉科！” 哈利终于说道，“你为什么不给她买一条钻石项链什么的呢？”

“不合适，而且很粗俗。”德拉科嘟囔着，还皱着眉头摆弄着那个结。“好了，好了，这就可以了。”

艾美琳接过花束，露出克制的笑容。“真体贴。”她说着，立刻把它递给了孙女奥利维亚，没有多看一眼。“亲爱的，你妈妈好吗？我有一段时间没见到纳西莎了。当然，我还没来得及参加潘西的首秀。”

“您能追问她，已经是我最大的安慰。恐怕她已经出国了。医师建议换个气候——我父亲最后的病让她承受了很大的压力。”德拉科说。哈利从来没有听过他的声音如此客气，即使是对霍格沃茨的教授也没有那么有礼貌。

晚饭并不精致，只是一家六七口人在舒适的餐厅里围着一张简单的桌子——和庄园的水平完全不一样，如果德拉科不赶时间的话，庄园喜欢用明代的瓷器把早餐当做三道菜来吃。这里也不是韦斯莱家的那种温暖嘈杂的混乱，每个人都很有礼貌，桌上的一个小男孩嚷嚷着要吃甜品的时候也会被温柔地纠正，但这里很友好，也很轻松，大家一边传菜一边聊着其他亲戚和一天的新闻。德拉科在吃饭的过程中一直保持着令人发指的拘谨和正式的态度——反正他有那种让你偷偷检查自己有没有做错事的风度，显然，紧张让他们完全表现出来。哈利意识到，他每次喝一口酒时，也会蒸发掉一些酒，好像连一杯酒都不敢喝完。

晚饭过后，家里的其他人都散开了，盘子开始消失，他们都站了起来。“为什么我们不进起居室舒服点，除非男人们想喝波特酒。”艾美琳说。 

“不，这很好。”哈利看了德拉科一眼后说道，德拉科只是猛地给了他一个点头。他们入座后，艾美琳问了德拉科很多完全无害的问题，德拉科也给出了很多完全无害的答案，哈利开始有种在看网球比赛的感觉。

“你们两个当然是一起上学的。”她说。“那时候你们关系很好吗，哈利？”

“好到要谋杀对方吧。”哈利说，因为实在没有其他的描述方式，德拉科咳嗽了一声，顺口说：“我们是魁地奇的匹敌。”就像你可以把六年来的暴力仇恨和落在战争的对立面卷成一场魁地奇比赛。

“真有趣，你竟然自此变得如此友好。”艾美琳说，带着淡淡的不赞同的眼神，她的意思显然是，你竟然开始让德拉科·马尔福把你操到报纸上，真奇怪。

她的一个孙女叫了一声，于是艾美琳走进另一个房间去接。德拉科从哈利旁边的沙发上轻松地躺着的地方跳起来，在房间里转圈踱步，就像一个被人绕得太紧的机械娃娃。“你没事吧？” 哈利说。德拉科瞪了他一眼，猛地把头转向另一个房间，仿佛在说，嘘！ “你可以放松一点，你知道的。”

“就听你的。”德拉科嘶吼着，几乎听不见。“你可以放松一下。你是魔法世界的顶级英雄，你有一笔财富和血统。他们很高兴能认领你。三个星期前我还进不了我的俱乐部。”

哈利翻了个白眼。“好吧，你要想发愁就发愁吧。我去趟厕所。”

他过了几分钟才回来，发现艾美琳站在另一个门口有点迷茫地看着德拉科。他正坐在钢琴凳的边缘，他从架子上拿到了一件古玩：一个破旧的木制玩具，看起来像是一个小巫师的人偶，坐在一个盒子上，盒子上开了一扇小门，虽然它几乎比门更像钥匙孔。他已经打开了下面，正眯着眼睛往里面看，然后他喃喃自语道：“哦，我明白了。”他拿出魔杖，嘀咕着挥了挥，飘出一颗小小的玻璃珠。

他伸手用魔杖拍了拍别的东西，喃喃地说了一句符咒，然后他把魔杖关上，翻过来，放在钢琴上。“你可以开始啦。”他对它说。小巫师坐了一会儿，猛地动了一下，然后慢慢地抬起手臂——它一只手拿着一根小小的棍棒——然后尖叫一声：”阿洛莫拉！” 小门突然打开了，一群蓝粉色的小蝴蝶喷了出来，飞过房间，从打开的窗户飞了出去。

德拉科坐了下来，显得非常高兴，然后吓了一跳：因为艾美琳在他身后说：“天哪，你真的把那个老东西修好了？”。

他又像块石头一样僵硬地站了起来，但艾美琳已经从他身边走过，拿起了手中的小巫师盒子，脸上的表情有了些变化，半点不舍的柔情也悄然而至。“天呐，自从——哦，自从我的第三个孩子还是个婴儿的时候，这就坏了。”她说，声音中带着小小的哽咽。“我亲爱的祖父在我还是个孩子的时候送给我的礼物。”

“从瓦兰特的奇妙帝国买的？” 德拉科说。“颇有他们作品的感觉。”

“那还真的是。”艾美琳说，转过身来对他说，接下来的两个小时里，哈利茫然地跟在后面，而艾美琳则带着德拉科走遍了整个房子，进入阁楼，他们打量了至少五十种不同的东西，这些东西都至少有一百年的历史。到了晚上，他们离开时，她让德拉科亲吻她的脸颊。哈利在马车里转向他。“所以，还不错吧……”他开始说，这是他在一段时间里最后一次有机会说的话。

//

第二天哈利必须请假，在律师那里签了合同，还签了他这辈子开过的最大一张支票。看着所有的零，有点咽不下这口气。不过即使拿到了钱，投机者们也是一脸愁容。“可以把它这块地分成一千份。”其中一个人哀怨地对哈利说。

“如果还不够的话……”哈利开始说，但他的律师，一个叫罗利的胡子拉碴的老巫师，他和小天狼星的遗产一起继承了下来，他大声地清了清嗓子，说：“我相信我们已经完成了，先生们。”然后把那些投机者带了出去。

“你不要让他们让你感到内疚。”他严厉地告诉哈利。“他们一开始就是为了做暴发户而买到那块地的。我敢说马尔福根本不知道现在直达伦敦的通勤线上的黄金地段值多少钱。而在我看来，不管《预言家日报》喜欢怎么说，那个法案都是个好东西。一千英亩的原始魔幻林地，被砍掉用来建麻瓜镇的房子？岂有此理！岂有此理！天呐，你知道马尔福森林是英国唯一一个可能还能找到红冠高卢普的地方吗？”

“呃，真的吗？” 哈利说。他根本不知道什么是红冠咕噜普，但罗利显然知道，从他坚定的点头来看。

“天呐，即使是麻瓜也不会让他们这么做，你知道的。”他说。”这些土地被伪装成了危险废物倾倒场，以防止入侵者，否则他们也会受到麻瓜法律的保护。这就是那些无赖想要得到它们的原因。你应该为制止他们而感到骄傲。” 他又愤愤不平地哈哈大笑起来。“很高兴知道你和韦斯莱并不只是一味地践踏所有的传统。”他突然补充道，让哈利感到很不解，罗利做事一向严谨周密，但这比他对哈利说的其他话都要多。“需要修补的东西已经够多了，不用让人把不需要修补的东西砸掉。”

“你知道什么是红冠高卢普吗？” 那天晚上，当他们在奎夫利沙龙吃完晚饭回到庄园时，哈利问德拉科。月亮已经差不多满了，月光从树上面透过卧室的窗户照了进来。

“是像蝙蝠一样的东西。”德拉科默默地说。他在床上伸了个懒腰，正满意地翻看他的一大堆信件，嘴里喃喃自语：“它们生活的树林里有一种树。每年春天交配季节，它们都会放出狂乱的喧闹声，连续三天放小烟花……”他拖着尾音，从另外六封邮件下面的信堆里抽出一个信封：一个深蓝色的大信封，正面手写着他的名字和地址，信面上每隔一段距离就会有流星划过。它看起来隐隐约约很眼熟：哈利记得昨天自己在门廊上发现了一封，然后把它和其他一个月才打开一次的陌生人的邮件一起扔了进去。

德拉科只是把它拿在手里看了一会儿，没了动静，然后他把它翻过来，小心翼翼地打开盖子，他的嘴紧紧地贴着，好像几乎害怕里面会有什么。他抽出一张硬邦邦的卡片，卡片上又甩出一阵星光，上面写着：荣誉邀请您出席第893届仲夏星空节的开幕式

“是什么重要的事情吗？” 哈利说。

“每个人都会出场，波特。”德拉科很快就说，还在盯着它看。他的下巴很紧。“如果他们被邀请的话。自从我父亲被送进阿兹卡班后，我们就一直没能进入宾客名单。” 他皱着眉头看着哈利。“你一定被邀请了。”

“呃……”哈利说。

“你没有去。”德拉科认命地说道。

“我没有去。”哈利说。

“好吧，今年你会去的。”德拉科说，把卡片举到窗前。“穿着一套新袍子去！我送你去找我的裁缝。”他居然大声笑了起来，欣喜若狂，拉着哈利亲吻他。“你会玩得很开心的！真的很美好。”

他把卡片一翻直接贴在衣柜上的镜子上，把剩下的信件从床上推了下来。哈利眼前一亮，看着信件滑落在地上，然后德拉科正爬进他的怀里，把他推回枕头里，亲吻着他的呼吸。

//

周四早上，哈利来上班，发现德拉科已经在那里，在办公室里等着他，他背着双手盯着窗外。他穿着朴素的黑袍，还有淡淡的黑眼圈。“一切都还好吧？” 哈利说，半伸手向他伸去。

“已经好了。”德拉科说。

哈利愣住了。他清了清嗓子：“我什么时候可以试试？”

德拉科一时没有回答。“只要你喜欢，什么时候都可以。”他最后说。

哈利把他很多仪式整理在了一起，他已经把它跟六、七个芬兰最顶尖的巫师和女巫回顾了一遍：他们都认为它是最好的。他收拾笔记的时候，手都有些发抖，然后他潦草地写下了最后一封快信：“罗恩，我要去找赫敏了。如果我回不来，房子和所有的东西都是你的，但是帮我一个忙，把树林还给德拉科。对不起，我知道你会生气——别怪他，他只是做了我要求的事。爱你的，哈利”，然后把它折起来，放在桌子上面。有人会找到的，翻他的东西的时候。

“好吧，我们走吧。”他说，他们现影到了庄园。

德拉科把传送门搬到了外面，搬到了离房子不远的一块空地上，周围有一个石环。它看起来有天壤之别：沉重的铁条现在互相平衡，所以整个设计看起来有些精致，一切都有一种淡淡的银色光泽，甚至延伸到中间的空地，几乎就像在这个世界上铺了一层乳白色。

“你确定要这么做吗，波特？” 德拉科说道。“我知道疯狂的英雄主义是你的本钱，但如果你只是用不平衡的漩涡把自己撕碎，对格兰杰没有任何好处。”

哈利看着他。德拉科没有和他对视：他正看着传送门，不苟言笑。“这不会导致不平衡的漩涡吧？” 哈利悄悄地说。

德拉科看了看他，他的下巴紧绷着。”不保证。”他紧紧地说，但随即他看向别处。“除非你做了比平时更愚蠢的事。这仍然不意味着它的远程安全通过。巫师们曾经花了十年的时间来准备这次旅行。”

“没事的。”哈利说。”我想我已经走了一部分路了。”

“好吧，这当然是推荐你回去的。”德拉科说，语气暴躁。

哈利把笔记再看了一遍，然后把它们放在角落里。他拿着魔杖指着传送门的顶端，开始吟唱咒语，一次，两次——到了第二次，他能看到漩涡开始形成，在旋转。德拉科退得远远的。哈利继续吟唱，三次，四次，五次，不得不开始喊，因为风起了，吹动周围的树叶，漩涡越飞越快。不过它一直在传送门的范围内，直到他完成了第六次重复，突然间，整个传送门发出了一种打嗝的声音，变得光滑，玻璃般的深色像黑曜石一样，充满了传送门环。

哈利放下手，气喘吁吁地盯着它。德拉科已经飘回他身边，不顾自己被吸引，他的眼睛迷离而饥饿。“哦，它下去了。”他喃喃地说。

“对，”哈利说，然后深吸一口气。他感到有一种愚蠢的冲动，想抓住德拉科，亲吻他，像某种浪漫的告别。“然后就没有然后了。”

他走到门口，手里拿着魔杖。他伸出手来。“等等，你要怎么……” 德拉科突然在他身后说道，但随后哈利触及到了表面，突然间世界就翻转了。

哈利有那么一瞬间觉得“妈的，忘了，它往下掉！”然后他就往下坠，双臂风驰电掣，周围的一切都灰蒙蒙的，直到他突然砰的一声落地——这一跤应该要了他的命，只是它根本就不疼。他站了起来。除了灰色的山丘，什么地方都看不见，向各个方向缓缓地滚去，然后他转完了一个完整的圈，赫敏突然就在那里，就在他的面前。

她看起来——她看起来糟透了，几乎和风景一样灰暗，头发上的棕色褪去了，脸上的颜色也全没了。只有她的眼睛还有一丝棕色，还有她那只手。“哈利？”她说，茫然地盯着他。他完全不解地盯着她看了一会儿，然后他把她抱在怀里。 

她奇怪地僵硬了一会儿，然后她扑腾了一下，突然紧紧地抱着他，颤抖着，喘息着。“哦，你来了……”她说，声音断断续续。“我知道你能来就会来，但我没想到——你来了。”

“是的。”哈利说。“是的，我来了。赫敏，你还好吗？”

“还好，”赫敏说，咽了咽口水，拉回来擦了擦脸：她在哭，她用手背擦过脸的地方，泪水把颜色又抹到了皮肤上。“是的，我没事。我会好起来的。只是——已经太久了。很难想起你还活着，在这里。太久了。”她重复道，并像呼吸不到足够的空气一样喘息着。

“对。”哈利说，“我要带你离开这里。来吧，门是稳定的，它就在上面——”然后他有一个奇怪的、突如其来的惊恐时刻，转过身来，抬头一看，传送门的小黑圈悬在空中。”我们会悬浮到它上面去。”他过了一会儿说。

“我们不能。”赫敏说。她在颤抖，在他旁边。“哈利，我们不能。咒语在这里不起作用。”

哈利站了起来，无助地盯着它，然后他眯起眼睛——还有什么东西在落下，向他们快速落下，一个长长的蛇形的东西，然后它砰地一声砸进了他脚下的地面：一条闪闪发光的绿色绳索，一端系在石圈的一块石头上，另一端则向上，向空中飞去。

哈利把它绑在他和赫敏身上，把她的手腕也绑在他的脖子上，然后开始攀爬。不过他的体重上了绳子之后，绳子就开始拉扯他们，他不再挣扎，只是坚持着，一只手搂着赫敏的腰。传送门开始离地面越近越快，直到它突然冲过最后的距离，哈利抱着赫敏翻滚着摔出了泥地。

德拉科就站在几步远的地方，用魔杖在一个高大的石质辘轳上，正把绳子卷起来。他们一掉下去，他就对着传送门喊：“咒立停！”哈利听到传送门嗖的一声关上了，像个盒子。赫敏已经瘫软在他的怀里，还大半是灰色的。德拉科跑了过来。哈利抬头看着他。“谢谢，”他喘着气说。”我得把她送到圣芒戈。”

“好的。”德拉科说，哈利把赫敏扶起来，消影走了。

//

“我不相信你。”赫敏在病床上瞪着他说。罗恩坐在她旁边，双手叉腰，一副理直气壮的样子。

“赫……”

“你和德拉科·马尔福睡了！”她愤怒地说。“你帮德拉科·马尔福干事！你怎么会认为我想……”

“我没有！” 哈利吼道。“我以为我想。我是为了我自己，好吗？我做的一切都是为了我自己，我知道这很烂，很自私，我不在乎，我还会重来一次，还有我可能会继续见他。”哈利认为这值得趁着有一些可供分散注意力的机会，试着从他们身边溜走。

这只起到了相反的作用。赫敏和罗恩都不再担心哈利为救她而做的事，而是开始担心哈利已经疯了。随后又发生了很多大喊大叫和劝说的争论，说德拉科只是在利用他，哈利不能信任他，这可能都是真的，但无助于解决核心问题，即哈利不想结束这段“关系”，无论这有多愚蠢。

“听着，我知道他在利用我！” 哈利说。“他是这么说的。但他——他——”

“在床上很厉害，我明白了。”赫敏说，双手叉腰，哈利脸红了，还瞪了罗恩这个叛徒一眼。

“好吧，是的，我很开心，他帮了我。”哈利说。“还有你。你是因为他才活着的，如果我犯傻，好吧，我想犯傻就犯傻。”

第二天，他心平气和地回去工作，意识到了他和德拉科·马尔福是在约会的事实。虽然很奇怪，但无论如何，这也是他所经历的最成功的关系。他们已经约好了当晚在老威辛见面，到了俱乐部，惠德带他从后面走到一个包间，德拉科正坐在桌前，一杯酒已经喝完了，穿着最帅气的黑袍，扣子扣到了脖子上。当哈利坐下后，德拉科看也不看他一眼说：“谢谢你来。我想，格兰杰应该没事吧？”

“哦，”哈利说，他意识到自己从来没有想过要联系德拉科。毕竟，他在圣芒戈的时候一直心事重重。“是——是的，她会没事的。谢谢。”

德拉科点了点头。哈利深吸一口气，意思是说，你看，那明天也吃个饭怎么样，然后德拉科突然说：“我知道条件已经满足了，但我相信你会帮我最后一个忙。”这句话停在哈利的喉咙里，沉入胃里。

沉默了一会儿，德拉科继续说道：“我不能以错误的方式结束事情。如果看起来像是你抛弃了我，全世界都会跟着你走；如果看起来像是我抛弃了你，部落就会大动干戈。我们需要好好地布置一下这个事情。在仲夏日应该可以。”

“你——想在那里分手。”哈利说，尽量不让自己有什么感觉。他知道，他一直都知道。

“从某种意义上说，”德拉科说。“没有人喜欢闹。我会事先向媒体透漏一些消息，让它开始吹风——我们在和别人交往，我们都不想安定下来，诸如此类。然后我们就干脆都和其他同伴一起出现，热情地打招呼，在众目睽睽之下聊上几分钟，就像成年的成年人一样。”

“对。”哈利说。”当然可以。”

“是的，我知道你会很绅士呢。”德拉科说。他喝下了剩下的酒杯。“那我要走了，波特。一周后见。” 他已经起身，大步走了出去，哈利就这样一个人坐在安静的房间里，呆了很久。

//

庆典就像走进了一个梦境，一个真实的梦境：巫师和女巫们组成的耀眼的游行队伍，每一个巫师和女巫的打扮都比下一个巫师和女巫更壮观，在真正的仙女们悬挂的仙灯的闪耀下，像闪亮的卫星一样移动着，他们自己在跳舞，因为他们把更多的仙灯挂起来，向夜空中多扔了一把星星。欢笑声和音乐声，舞厅里满是身着梦幻般服装的人，在奇异而庄严的舞蹈中滑行，长袍的裙摆旋转着，脚从地上抬起来，翻身蹦跳，半空中的管弦乐队演奏着狂野的卷轴，就像夏加尔的画作活了过来。

人们对他微笑，向他点头，甚至和他交谈，其中有些人他甚至隐约认出了俱乐部的人，但他不知道他们中的任何一个人是谁，也不知道他们想要什么，也不知道该对他们说什么。德拉科会知道的。这就是德拉科想要的，他喜欢和怀念的东西：他会在哈利的耳边喃喃自语地说出这些人名字和狡猾的八卦，甚至不费一点精力；他会知道所有舞蹈的舞步，会在事后把他拖到一个黑暗的角落里，用手熟练地滑过哈利的长袍，折磨他一阵子，然后他们会投入到漩涡中，有气无力，半昏半醒，在转动的吊灯下，带着彩虹玻璃的碎片。

哈利确信艾美琳的家人有很多人在这里，但他不认识他们，他还没有见过他们中的大多数人。他还不能告诉艾美琳什么，比如说，其实，请把我介绍给周围的人，因为她会用他母亲的绿眼睛看他，然后她就会知道，她可能会让族人开始打探德拉科。而他却带着露西·麦克米兰，厄尼的妹妹，因为当他在办公室里问了一圈有没有人想去的时候，她特别想来看看世面。至少有人可以玩得很开心。

露西找到她的朋友们。他想就这样停止思考，用谈话来分散自己的注意力，但他受不了，每个人都在侧头看着他们两个人，笑得像他们认为自己知道德拉科想让他们知道的事情。哈利扭开他们的目光，远离人群，只要有人给他一杯香槟，他就喝下一杯又一杯，任凭灯光模糊，任凭音乐在派对上播放。

他觉得自己不像个绅士，也不像个成年男子。他觉得自己像个嚎啕大哭的孩子，有人夺走了他急切想要的东西，他不知道自己想要什么，直到他意识到自己不能拥有它。他只想踢打和尖叫。哈利知道他不应该继续喝酒，因为他不在乎这个派对，不在乎这一切的欢乐炫目，银河系在他脚下转动，周围都是欢笑的音乐。他不在乎，德拉科在乎。德拉科给他挑选了这套天鹅绒长袍，德拉科把他送到了这里，现在德拉科离开了他，当他真的出现的时候，哈利要一巴掌打到他的脸上，然后抛出他一生中最畸形的一幕。

他最后从一个侍者那里抢到了半瓶满的酒，然后去坐在外面的前台阶上，等着德拉科挽着他那胳膊上擦得锃亮的纯血妹子，姗姗来迟地隆重登场。哈利野蛮地抽松了领带，每当他不再觉得自己醉得够呛而不是伤心欲绝时，就从瓶子里抽出酒来喝。派对的轰鸣声在他身后此起彼伏，突然，他从半梦半醒中抽起身来想再喝一口，却发现自己的酒瓶已经干了。然后他注意到一股细密但稳定的巫师和女巫们正从他身边走过，下到等候的马车或者消影于夜色中。他疑惑地皱着眉头看着离去的人群，然后看了看自己的肩膀：他们是最后一个走的。音乐已经停止，地板也已经空了，什么都没有留下，只剩下散落的闪烁的水晶碎片和零碎的纸屑，漂浮的精灵尘埃的闪光，最后一小撮醉醺醺的狂欢者关闭了酒吧。

他呆呆地看着，醉醒了大半，然后慢慢地明白了——派对结束了。而德拉科还没有出现。德拉科——没有来。每年最盛大的派对。

哈利摇摇晃晃地站起身来，在下楼的时候，他差点儿一头栽倒。他太醉了，不可能现影了，但有十几把扫帚，人们把它遗弃在那里，直到第二天早上才有人来收拾，他已经不在乎自己是不是撞到树上了。他偷了一把，然后把自己扔到空中，在不到一个小时的时间里飞到威尔特郡，一路都在一口气地冲刺，在马尔福庄园的车道上狼狈地停了下来，碎石从他的脚下喷出。

他扔下扫帚，气喘吁吁地跑到工作坊——已经三点多了，但锻造厂里还亮着灯，昏昏暗暗的，当他进去的时候，德拉科正坐在工作台上，表面上铺满了某种发条盒的零碎零件。

他并没有真正地在工作，只是静静的坐在椅子上，盯着火堆，用手指戳着一些零件。他只穿着黑色长裤和一件普通的白衬衫，袖口卷到肘部，脖子处松松垮垮的，甚至没有塞进去。哈利走近一步，又走近一步，然后德拉科慢慢转过头来，盯着他看。

“你没来。”哈利说，他的喉咙很紧。德拉科正像看他一样。

“嗯，真是太无聊了，真的。”德拉科说。他的声音有些颤抖，然后稳住了。“我都懒得去了。”

//

“好吧，我们确定已经把所有潜在的谋杀都打发了吗？” 哈利说，他揉了揉眼睛。婚礼座位表覆盖了整个桌子。

“我不管有没有谋杀，我拒绝再看它一秒钟。”德拉科说。他已经把自己的身子横着摆到了椅子上，头向后仰着，闭着眼睛。“你都不让我冷落人。”

“我谁都要巴结啊！” 哈利说。”我有一场未来的选举要赢。”

“我不明白为什么我们不能私奔到巴厘岛去。”德拉科幽幽地说。“我觉得你嫁给我只是为了我的关系。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听Eason唱歌 效率极高  
> 祝吃得开心;)

**Author's Note:**

> 听Eason的歌做翻译 效率极高  
> 吃得开心;)  
> 继续做Drarry的翻译，欢迎subscribe


End file.
